Episode 4
Episode 4a: He's Bringing Drama Back With a dramatic entrance four contestants from the previous seasons arrive to the high school and introduce the next challenge; football and cheerleading. Plot Stuff happens Cast Staff *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet *Claire (first appearance) *Julia (first appearance) *Lightning (first appearance) *Rosie (first appearance) *Alli Contestants *Addison *Angelo *Cain *Calliope *Chloe *Emeris *Jasten *Kara *Khadija *Leo *Phoenix *Quinn *Riley *Rosemary *Roo *Starr *Vance *Wallace Trivia General *This episode's title was created by Jack. *This epsiode marks the first time in TDHS where contestants can earn immunity if their team loses the challenge. *This epsiode is the first 4 part episode of the season. Continuity *This Episode is the first episode where Katie doesn't appear as a contestant *This episodes marks the cameo appearances of Claire and Lightning as the football leaders and Julia and Rosie as the cheerleader leaders *Julia's cat Rosco makes an appearance this episode. References *The episode's name is a reference to the song "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake Episode 4b: Cheerlosers and Footbrawl 'The four mentors greet their respective houses as drama looms overhead. Meanwhile, as they practice, the contestants that received immunity and sat out do Chris' menial chores. ' Plot Stuff happens Cast Staff *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet *Claire *Julia *Lightning *Rosie *Alli Contestants *Addison *Angelo *Cain *Calliope *Chloe *Emeris *Jasten *Kara *Khadija *Leo *Phoenix *Quinn *Riley *Rosemary *Roo *Starr *Vance *Wallace Trivia General *This episode's title was created by Jack. Continuity References *This Episode's title is a reference to "Cheerleaders" and "Football", which is of course what this part's challenge is based off of. Episode 4c: Some Kind Of Pyramid Scheme 'Two Houses compete in a rough and tough match of football; resulting in the injury of one. Meanwhile, as the other two houses cheer off, one's secret gets revealed as the other snaps. ' Plot Stuff happens Cast Staff *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet *Claire *Julia *Lightning *Rosie Contestants *Addison *Angelo *Cain *Calliope *Chloe *Emeris *Jasten *Kara *Khadija *Leo *Phoenix *Quinn *Riley *Rosemary *Roo *Starr *Vance *Wallace Trivia General *This episode's title was created by Jack. Continuity *This episode marks the first time Cain's sociopathic tendencies come out. *This Episode reveals Calliope is a closet goth, and that the bag she and chef argued over way back in Episode 1 was, in fact, hers. *This Episode marks the first time where more than one contestant is injured in some way; Roo's leg is officially borken in this episode, Calliope becomes a distraught mess, Wallace was kicked in the groin by Kara, Cain becomes ill and eventually passes out after his sociopathic side takes over, and Starr is bruised really badly after being crushed by Calliope *Starr's 'fro being deflated after being crushed into the dirt marks the third time something bad has happened to her afro References *This Episode's title is a reference to the phrase "Pyramid Scheme", which is an unsustainable business model that involves promising participants payment or services, primarily for enrolling other people into the scheme, rather than supplying any real investment or sale of products or services to the public. **This is a joke about the popularity of Total Drama involves recruiting other people into the series. **It's also a reference to the pyramid Swanfen creates at the end of the episode. Episode 4d: Superbawl XLIX 'After a dramatic competition, the four houses give it their all as they attempt to win the competition. In the end, two houses win and one's safe. And, after forfeiting the match, one contestant finds himself taking the plunge. Before the episode ends, two new houses are formed as the houses are all merged together. ' Plot Stuff happens Cast Staff *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet *Claire *Julia *Lightning *Rosie Contestants *Addison *Angelo *Cain *Calliope *Chloe *Emeris *Jasten *Kara *Khadija *Leo *Phoenix *Quinn *Riley *Rosemary *Roo *Starr *Vance (Final Appearance as a contestant) *Wallace Trivia General *This episode's title was created by Jack. *In order called out, Addison, Kara, Emeris, Cain, Leo, Quinn, Khadija, Angelo, and Phoenix are placed on Hawkfield. **Riley, Jasten, Starr, Calliope, Rosemary, Roo, Chloe, and Wallace, in turn, are placed on Larkhill. Continuity *This episode marks the final appearance of Vance as a contestant *This episode marks Swanfen and Eaglemoor's first offical win. **This episode also marks the first loss from Dovelea. *As of this episode, the teams merge for the first time, forming Larkhill and Hawkfield References *This episode's title is a reference to the Superbowl XLIX, which was the name of the big named football competition that was the most recent to air. Category:Episodes